paltinfandomcom-20200215-history
Youth for Exchange and Understanding
Principles Youth for Exchange and Understanding (YEU) is an International Non-Governmental Non-profit Youth Organisation established in 1986 and member of the European Youth Forum in Brussels as an INGYO. YEU is recognized as INGYO by the Council of Europe and by the Directorate of Youth and Sports of the European Commission, whom support our activities. YEU has the Head Office in Faro, Portugal from where it coordinates the whole network with more than 27 European Member Organizations from all Europe and North Africa involved in activities, such as Albania, Azerbaijan, Belarus, Bosnia & Herzegovina, Cyprus, Croatia, Egypt, Estonia, Germany, Greece, Italy, Lebanon, Lithuania, F.Y.R.O.M., Malta, Palestine, Poland, Portugal, Romania, Serbia & Montenegro, Spain, Tunisia and Turkey. YEU looks forward to increase tolerance and awareness between different countries, cultures and traditions, and to promote a greater level of comprehension through the development of youth exchanges, seminars, conventions, meetings, study visits, training courses, working groups for investigation, studying and analysis of youth concerns/themes, educative manuals, between other activities of educational nature. The main aim of the Youth for Exchange and Understanding is to promote peace, understanding and co-operation between the young people of the world, in a spirit of respect for human rights. To achieve these YEU will thus provide activities to foster closer co-operation and better understanding among the young people of the world, both between and within continents, particularly by encouraging the exchange of information; to stimulate mutual aid in the developed and the developing countries for cultural, educational and social purposes; to encourage the interdenominational exchange of ideas and opinions; to improve the relationships among young people of countries with differing political systems; to work together on issues affecting people and their environment. YEU is a non-profit making, interdenominational youth organisation independent of all political affiliation run by young people for young people by means of a democratic structure. History Youth for Exchange and Understanding (YEU) was founded in Strasbourg in August, 1986 by a group of 120 young people from 11 different countries and since 1989 it has been recognized as a member association of the European Coordination Bureau (E.C.B.). Today is member in the European Youth Forum in Brussels and considered by the CoE. & the E.U. as an INGYO. That was a result of 4-year cooperation witch started in Germany in 1983 with the first international meeting with participants from 8 countries. Activities International Youth Convention, it's a meeting where all the 50 to 80 participants find the time to get to know new people, to share new experiences and adventures and to discuss and work in a practical way on a team connected with young people. Its a two to three-week programme when people can experience life with local families, enjoy common life in Camp-site and spend one week in a Youth Hostel in an important city of the hosting country. This international exchange is held once every year in summer in a different country. Seminars, it's a one-week open to maximum 40 participants to exchange ideas and opinions on a particular theme (eg. environment, active participation in society, Human Rights Education, Racism and Xenophobia, Equality, Culture of Peace, Inclusion, etc. These exchanges are especially suited to people working with youth groups. Prior to the event, participants prepare an input of their work with young people and on the team related to the situation in their country. The program involves relevant visits, activities and discussions. The results of this gathering are used to prepare other international meetings. Trainings, are 7 to 10 days events for people interested in developing their skills within YEU structure. YEU usually organize trainings for Leaders and for Exchange organizers and youth animators where they can get to know new practical techniques to use during international youth meetings as they facilitate the discussions and the exchange of information among the participants. They also learn about European politics for young people and how to deal with European institutions which define youth policies. Work camps, are projects developed by NB where youngsters from different countries engage together in a specific work within the hosting community. There is a strong intercultural dimension and the promotion of solidarity values embedded in this events. International Projects, are mid or long term projects related with the work of YEU in fields such as training (developing publications); Active Citizenship (projects involving more than one exchange) or Culture of Peace (trainings and exchanges organized in or about conflict areas). Volunteering, are projects ranging from 2 to 52 weeks involving one member doing practical work in another country or in the Head Office. External links * YEU International Website * European Youth Forum Website